


Everyone Lives au drabbles.

by sierrakirsch



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Everyone lives au (kind of), F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierrakirsch/pseuds/sierrakirsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All characters belong to J.K Rowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Lives au drabbles.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not 100% sure how this website works, so sorry in advance

"Lily, calm down! We still have a couple weeks until Halloween! We'll have an idea for Harry when it comes around sooner." James says whisper-yelling. "Fine!" Lily almost yells, but remembers that they had just got Harry to sleep. She storms up the stairs to their bedroom. James sighs, knowing that she would retreat to their bedroom. "I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." James says to himself.  
The following morning, Lily wakes up to complete silence, which is strange because she'll usually wake up to Harry crying. She walks down the stairs, wand at ready. "I don't know Padfoot, do you think Lily would like to see Harry as a pimp?" She hears James talking to Sirius, which means Remus should be there too. "Never." She speaks up, scaring the three men standing in their kitchen, who also have their wands pointed at her. Once they realize that its Lily, they lower their wands and sigh in relief. "Morning boys." Lily greets Sirius and Remus with a peck on the cheek. "Any ideas James?" she turns to her husband. "Not a pimp-" James quickly glares at Sirius, "-, maybe a pumpkin? OH! Just for laughs, hear me out, a wizard." All three groan. At the same time they speak up with 'no' or 'never'. "I really think he should be a dinosaur." Remus says. Sirius leans over to Remus and whispers something in his ear. He nods in response. "Uh...We gotta go...Tell us if you ever find out what you're dressing Harry as." Remus grabs Sirius in a rush and they leave.  
"I'm not sure if I even want to know what that was." James turns to Lily. She nods in agreement.  
Time passes and its the night before Halloween and Sirius comes over to say that Wormtail has betrayed them and told Voldemort where they are. Aurors are at the Potters and are waiting for Voldemort to arrive the next morning or night. Wormtail is already in Azkaban. The Potters are currently staying with Sirius at Grimmauld Place.  
"Sirius! Yes we know its Halloween!" Lily shouts at the now dog, who is giving her the 'puppy dog eyes'. The next thing she knows, Remus is being tackled and licked by Padfoot. Once Remus recovers he brings out a bag. "What's in that?" Lily asks. "Wait until Prongs comes down then we'll tell you both." He somewhat answers. When James finally comes down Padfoot changes back into Sirius and sits next to Remus. "So boys, what's in the bag?" James asks. Remus pulls out a costume, a cow costume, the perfect size for Harry. "That is so cute!" Lily awes at it. James chuckles and heads back up the stairs. He comes back with Harry. "Lets put on his costume don't you say?'' They all nod and dress him up. All was well.


End file.
